08 December 1975
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1975-12-08 ; Comments *Played Roadrunner by Jonathan Richman at 42.23. "I'd like to hear more of Jonathan Richman. Well worth encouraging, I think." *Constant refrain through the programme, possibly because Bill Aitken had no recording contract, is that many artists were featured on Top Gear before they had records out, including Joan Armatrading, Supertramp, Led Zeppelin, Jethro Tull, and Yes. *Similarly, mentions seeing Medicine Head supporting Black Sabbath in Wolverhampton. Track played (off their 1972 Dandelion album) is from “the first Dark Side Of The Moon, I think it is worth pointing out.” *Last track is by the “group that my lady Pig always refers to as Bob Wailer & The Marleys.” Signs off by promising that the session the following evening is from Gentle Giant: "If you're not here at the same time, I shall speak to your mother." Sessions *Bill Aitken, one and only session. Recorded sometime in June 1975. Aitken was a BBC studio manager who recorded the numbers in his spare time. The session is described in further detail on p. 83 of Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bill Aitken: Open Up Your Eyes (session) *Joan Armatrading: Dry Land (single) A&M *Supertramp: The Meaning (LP: Crisis? What Crisis?) A&M *Osibisa: Seaside/Meditation (LP: Welcome Home) Bronze *Medicine Head: In Your Eyes (LP: Dark Side Of The Moon) Dandelion *Bill Aitken: Sequel (session) *Bill Aitken: Chimney Pots (session) *Cimarons: Tradition (single) Talent *Henry McCullough: Lord Knows (LP: Mind Your Own Business) Dark Horse *Jonathan Richman: Roadrunner (LP: Berserkley Chartbusters, Vol. 1) Berserkley *Bill Aitken: Ghosts Of Yesterday (session) *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Lively Up Yourself (LP: Live!) Island File ;Name *02. RADIO 1 08 12 75 JOHN PEEL.MP3 ;Length *01.04.07 ;Other *Peel show appears to be incomplete. File begins with Peel half-way through his introduction to the first of Bill Aitken's session tracks. At this stage of the show's history, the first session track was usually programmed as track 3 of the show, so the first two tracks (records?) appear to be missing. Show ends with sigs. at about 55.53. From 55.53 to 01.01.13 file appears to consist of a short excerpt of Johnnie Walker hosting an edition of the Saturday Rock Show (in place of an absent Alan "Fluff" Freeman) sometime in September or October 1975. Excerpts from two tracks are featured - the end of "Burn It Down" by Chapman Whitney Streetwalkers (described as a "T. Wilson production", so probably a repeat of the Peel session track first broadcast on 28/8/75), followed by Walker's link (during which he reads out a listener's request addressed to "Fluff"), followed by the start of "Sweet Deceiver" by Kevin Ayers. The file ends with a poor-quality (but seemingly complete) recording of "Hang On To A Dream" by Tim Hardin, which is back-announced by Peel. Inference is that this file derives from a tape which originally contained all or part of a Peel show, which was taped over all or in part by an edition of the Saturday Rock Show, which was in turn taped over by the major part of the Peel show of 8/12/75. ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) * Mooo Category:1975 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online